Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow
by jmmichal
Summary: The novel of the fantastic Castlevania game, Aria of Sorrow. Follow the adventures of protagonist Soma Cruz as he uncovers terrifying secrets about his past.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Soma's Diary

The year is 2035, Japan.

Crowds of spectators are gathering around in anticipation of the first full solar eclipse of the 21st century.

My name is Soma Cruz and I am a high school exchange student studying abroad in Japan. I live near the Hakuba Shrine, an ancient shrine with strong ties to Japanese mythology.

Mina Hakuba, the only daughter of the shrine caretaker, is both my classmate and my childhood friend. I started making my way to the shrine to see the solar eclipse with Mina.

But for some strange reason, the stairway leading up to the shrine felt longer than usual, as if something was trying to keep us from our destination. When I finally managed to get through the shrine gate, my senses began to dim.

In the distance, the solar eclipse was approaching totality, but the pitch black sun appeared to be trapping chaotic darkness. At that moment, Mina and I were knocked unconscious- only to awaken inside a mysterious castle. Now I must find a way to escape safely with my friend….


	2. The journey begins

Chapter One: The journey begins….

"Oh…mmm…"

"Hey, looks like he's coming to."

"Where am I? Whoa! What ….happened?" Soma Cruz asked.

"So, you've decided to join us…Did you have a pleasant nap?"

Soma instinctively turned around and saw a man wearing a dark suit. He had an inhumanly attractive face.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Soma asked the stranger.

Mina Hakuba assured him, "It's ok, Soma. His name is Genya Arikado."

Arikado walked towards Soma and said. "Skip the introductions. I have a few questions, and I need answers now."

"Go…Go ahead."

"Why have you come here?" Arikado asked.

"Why? Well…Mina and I….Hang on, where are we?" Soma asked, taking note of his surroundings.

"We're in Dracula's castle." Arikado replied.

"Huh? Dracula's castle? Are you telling me that we're in Europe?" Soma asked.

"No, We are inside the solar eclipse." Arikado answered.

Soma was clearly shocked by Arikado's answer. "Inside the eclipse? You're insane! Do you think I'm a fool?"

Mina intervened. "Listen to him. He's telling the truth!"

Soma was getting more angry by the second. "What the hell are you talking about? Give me an explanation!"

Arikado replied. "Well…It's like this….Huh? An enemy?"

Soma turned and saw a group of skeletal monsters charging at them.

Arikado takes a ninja star out from his pocket and throws it at the monsters. The monsters all die except for one.

The last skeletal monster then charges towards Soma. Mina faints in fright.

"Damn! Protect the girl!" Arikado shouted.

Soma took out a knife from his pocket and charges at the monster. "Yaaah! Go back to where you came from!"

The monster was stabbed in the ribs and dies. The soul of the monster then flies towards Soma. Soma fell back in shock. The soul enters Soma's body, empowering him.

"Wha…What was that thing?" Soma asked.

"So, it has awakened…." Arikado muttered.

"What? What has?" Soma asked, desperate for answers.

"The spirit of the creature you killed has just entered your body. You have the power to absorb the abilities of the monsters you kill." Arikado calmly replied.

"Wh….why….Why would I have that power?"

"You have gained the power. Now, you must go to the Master's chamber." Arikado said.

"For what reason?" asked Soma.

"Do you not wish to return with your friend to your own world?"

"Of course I want to go back." Soma said.

"Go to the Master's chamber. Then you will understand everything."

"But I can't just leave Mina here like this!" Soma objected.

"No need to worry about her. I'll put up a protective barrier. But death will certainly find those who stay here for too long." Arikado said coldly.

"The…Then I…"

"Yes. Only you can save her from a painful death."

"And you, what will you do?" Soma asked.

"I too have things I must do within these castle walls. Go forth! Both your life and hers are at stake!"

Soma nodded and walked towards the castle corridors, desperate to save their lives.


End file.
